Hurtful Truth
by SterekHeart
Summary: As Derek drives Stiles home from school, the two end up throwing hateful insults at each other. A one shot Sterek fic. Rated T for language.


Stiles stood somewhat patiently in the front of school waiting for Scott to come and pick him up. Scott had ditched the day of hard work to take Allison out somewhere away from Beacon Hills. Stiles sat on the bench and began kicking around small pebbles due to boredom until a slick, black car drove up. The window of the sports car rolled down to reveal a normally pale Derek Hale staring at Stiles.

"_Get in."_

Stiles began chewing on his fingernail while ignoring Derek. He knew he was purposely irritating Derek, but it was okay because that was the way their little friendship played out. _"Nah, I'm fine right here. Scott is gonna pick me up any moment now….any moment."_

Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed. _"No, he's not. He called and told me to pick you up."_ Stiles picked up his backpack and got into the car. As Derek suddenly pressed on the gas Stiles flew back and hit his head on the leather headrest. _"Woah! Woah! What the hell are you doing? THIS IS A SCHOOL ZONE! 25 MILES PER HOUR. Who ever gave you your license should seriously be fired." _He rubbed the back of his head to relieve the pain while muttering _"Crazy…"_ under his breath.

Stiles took out his cell phone and began fiddling around with it. _"It's dangerous to get into cars with strangers, especially when they're a werewolf and a bad driver. Sooooo…I'm texting my dad. This way if I go missing, it will be your ass in prison."_ Derek shook his head slightly to express his annoyance with Stiles' antics. _"Turn the damn phone off! Every time you hit a button it makes a noise."_

"— _I'm sincerely sorry. Maybe you should call the phone company and put in a complaint with the creators."_

"_Either you turn it off…or I take it from you." _Derek paused. _"Then throw you out of the car."_

Stiles didn't mind the threat and started to laugh. _"While it's moving?" _He turned to look at Derek when the phone was ripped from his hand. A cloud of silence settled in the car as Derek continued driving down the road. Derek could tell Stiles was angry by the way his heart was beating.

Knowing he wanted to irritate Derek, Stiles switched on the radio and began clicking through the stations. _"Turn it off. Just sit there quietly."_ Derek pushed Stiles' hand away and switched off the radio.

"_Why are you such an asshole all the time?" _Stiles' face was bright red with anger as he stared into the face of someone who could certainly kill him.

"— _Are you happy that you literally push everyone away from you? You have no friends, you have no family. You're a fucking jerk so just stop right here and let me out…I'll walk home." _Stiles picked up his phone and began dialing Scott when Derek starting yelling.

"_I don't need the friendship of some stupid ass, hyperactive fucktard."_

Stiles grabbed his backpack from the floor of the car and began to open the door when he decided to yell back. _"Good! Don't ask me to drive you all around town when you're about to die because you got shot with a magic bullet ever again. And don't pop up in my bedroom anymore when you need a hideout cause the cops are after you."_

Derek exhaled loudly to express his sudden loss of patience from Stiles' outburst. _"Did you think you were special or something? Did you think I actually enjoyed asking you for help? I don't need your help. You're a push over, and you do anything I tell you to." _

"_WHO ELSE WOULD YOU GO TO? Scott doesn't like you, he just tolerates you. Everyone else thinks you killed your whole family. Absolutely no one would help you! You're lucky I don't get intimidated by stupid looking, hairless, scruffy faced, werewolves!" _Stiles punched Derek in the chest. He paused for a second and punched him again. Derek sat there almost stunned that Stiles had the courage to hit him.

Stiles quickly shot his face forward and kissed Derek on the lips. As he kept their mouths connected, Derek stayed almost motionless. Reality struck Stiles like lightning. It wasn't a movie and it wasn't a dream. He really had just kissed Derek Hale. Stiles' stomach clenched inside knowing he had just accidentally let his feelings spill over. He had hid them for so long and now they were out in the open. Stiles slowly backed away looking frightened into Derek's eyes.

"_I...I didn't mean to do that. I'm just going to walk home. Oh, and sorry for yelling at you…" _As Stiles stepped out of the car, Derek grabbed his sleeve.

"_Get back in."_

"—_No it's okay. I don't really think it's safe for me to be in a car with you after that…I really didn't mean it. Just joking around. Honest"_ Stiles turned around to walk.

"_I told Scott I was getting you home. So get back in now." _Stiles got back in and Derek began driving again. Stiles was dead silent trying to avoid conversation with Derek. Deep inside, Stiles was going over what was going to happen. He would have to come out as at least bi and he didn't know if he was ready for it.

"_Stop putting so much thought into it. It's done." _Stiles remained silent as Derek explained. _"I'm serious. You're a teenager and you acted on your feelings at that moment. Stop stressing over it."_

"_I really didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."_ Stiles continued talking as the pulled up to the house. _"You're lucky you're not a teenager. You can actually control your feelings." _Derek nodded as he turned off the engine.

"_You're right. I can control my feelings. And instead of acting on urges, I wait until the perfect moment."_

"_What do you…" _Stiles' question was cut off when Derek kissed him back. As the kissed stopped Stiles began asking more questions. _"Do you hate me since I said all those horrible things to you?"_

"_I just kissed you. How could I hate you?" _

Stiles laughed. _"So will you drive me home every day?" _

Derek shook his head. _"No. That was torture. But the ending was tolerable." _He smiled.


End file.
